


Old Friends

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Episode related Starsky’s Lady, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A Drabble about the time just after the end of Starsky’s Lady.
Kudos: 7





	Old Friends

It wasn’t the end, Hutch thought wearily, but at least it was the end of the beginning. Prudholm was incarcerated but Terri was dead. And Starsky....Starsky was curled at the end of his sofa, dead-eyed and shivering with shock and exhaustion and grief. 

Hutch made sweet cocoa, rich with cream and brandy, then went to get the old Mexican sweater from the back of Starsky’s closet. He wrapped the softness round his partner, put a warm mug into the icy hands, then settled himself with his own drink, close enough to touch.

Starsky looked up.

“Old friends, huh?”

“Yeah”


End file.
